Blackmailed by Mr Popular
by Awkward-wallflower
Summary: Ally Dawson has always written her thought, poems, and feelings in a leather bound book. That was until she lost it. Lucky for her a blond stranger soon found her precious book, but he has his own agenda. If she wants to avoid her book being broadcasted to the entire school she will have become his personal maid and abide to his every command.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I hope anyone reading this likes this story, even though I have been a silent reader for a while :). I just hope you all like this story so ya, enjoy the story….(apology in advance for any of my wideness or awkwardness at time from this point on till any given moment in the future -_-) I know, I originally wrote a few chapters in this story, but have decided to re-write it since I wasn't sure where the story was even going. Anyway I hope you like this story and comment please if I should continue of just throw in the towel, thanks I would really appreciate that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but I hope you enjoy the story**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I began to panic. "Trish have you seen my diary?" Never in my life have I ever hoped with all my heart that my best friend had seen it lying around somewhere and decided to protect it for me. That is not too much to ask, right?

"What?" She said clearly confused.

"My diary has vanished. It is missing. I cannot seem to find it and if you can not tell, I am freaking out!" I started chewing the ends of my hair; a nervous habit I never grew out of. You know that scene in movies where the earth gets blown up into a million pieces? That's practically what would happen to me if someone other then Trish, the janitor, teacher or me found my leather bound diary.

"No really? I thought you were cool as a pickle." Her sarcasm was not the least bit appreciated at that catastrophic moment. Though pickles did taste good. Ally focus I have to retrieve my precious diary.

"Look I have to find that diary before someone reads it or else…" I don't want to even think what could happen. That diary contains all my personal thoughts. If someone were to read it things would get really bad. Oh no that diary must be found ASAP!

"Ally! Ally! Snap out of it." Trish said trying to get me out of my daze.

"I have to find that book." I said still imaging all the bad things that would happen if someone found that diary. My high school life would be over in an instance.

"Look, did you try retracing your steps?" I was still panicking. "Also I recommend you take a deep breath. You look like you are just about ready to pass out." Trish informed me.

"I already checked the library, cafeteria, science lab, Spanish classroom, and even the front office." I searched all those places high and low. There was not a single a trace of my diary.

"Did you check your locker?"

"Yes."

"By the big oak tree near the basketball court?"

"Obviously!"

"The infirmary."

I dawned on me that was the one place I did not actually check. I completely forgot I went to the infirmary earlier today. "No! I have to go Trish. I'll meet by your car in less then 10 minutes I promise." I ran as fast as I could in my black high tops to the infirmary; hoping my book would still be there untouched and unread.

I checked under the bed where students would go if they were not feeling too well or they just faked cramps to get out of P.E. like me. "Dang it it's not here. Uh where could it be?" I said thinking out loud.

"Are you looking for this?" I turned around and noticed my leather bounded book in an unfamiliar, tall, blond stranger's hand.

I was about to jump for joy. It was found and luckily not by Gavin or anyone that would like to humiliate me. "Yes thanks so much-" I said getting ready to retrieve my book from his pale hand, but unfortunately I was unable too.

The stranger gained a malicious grin on his face. That type of grin was never ever a sign of positivity. He began to get closer to me. "Not so fast. Don't I deserve some reward for finding this little book of yours?" He said still walking closer and closer to me until my back hit the wall the brick wall.

"I am forever grateful to you?" I did not really know what to say, much less what he wanted to hear. Thank yous always seem to go a long way so I just went with that. I was in an awkward position since he was way too close to me. He was invading my personal space.

"See but I feel as if I want something else." He said placing both of his hands on the wall, which forced me to be trapped and unable to escape.

"I don't have much money." All the money I earned at my part time job was going toward my collage tuition and a new piano for my practice room.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Please I don't need any of your money. I have plenty trust me. But I think there are other ways for you to earn your journal." What the heck was he talking about? He stared at me up and down that led me to feeling uncomfortable. There was a moment of silence till he inched close to my ear. "Become my personal maid." He whispered.

I could feel blood rushing rapidly toward my cheeks. "In your dreams. You know what, just keep my journal." It really was not worth dealing with this guy. I tried to go under his arms but with how my luck has been going I was unsuccessful.

"Okay I guess you won't mind Mr. hunky, hunk, Gavin, and the whole entire student body finding out about your precious little romantic thoughts on him and all your other juicy secrets." He knew he had something over my head. Something to use against me and I hated it.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked.

"Blackmailing is such a harsh word. I prefer to call it giving you an alternative option instead of embarrassing you. Think of it as giving you options. It's only because I am such a nice guy." Who considers blackmailing nice? In my eyes it was blackmailing. He was just re-wording the definition to make himself feel better.

"Look is there not anything else you would want?" I did not want to be someone's form of personal entertainment. Why couldn't he ask for a lollipop, or a sparkly pink pencil?

"No, but the choice is really up to you. Having all your little secrets reveled or be my personal maid."

I had to make a choice, even if I hated being in this position. I just stared at him while he stared right back at me waiting for my answer. This continued for what felt like hours though it was less then a minute. I had finally made a choice. One I definitely would regret. "Fine I'll be your personal maid, just please give me back my diary back." My hands were clasped together as I begged and bowed my head.

"I don't think so. I'm keeping this for insurance purposes." He said with a smirk still on his face.

Why couldn't he just like be like a good guy and just return my precious diary without wanting something in return. "How long am I going to have to be your assistant?" I asked unwillingly.

"Correction, personal maid." He corrected me. As if being considered a maid was any bit better.

"Is there really much of a difference?" In my eyes the only difference were the uniforms and name and well I guess also sometime the wages. Okay maybe there were a few differences here and there.

Being a maid or assistant; whatever you want to call it would not be a problem if it were to someone else and if I already didn't have enough on my plate. I really hated him at this exact moment. Scratch that. Hate is a strong word, but he is a pain.

"I guess you'll just have to find out. You'll be my personal maid till I'm satisfied." All I could think about were ways to kill him without leaving any trace of evidence behind.

I scoffed at him. "And how long will that be exactly?"

"I shall see. Also do not try to dissatisfy me and oblige to my orders, or else I can promise you this, the whole school will be informed of everything that's written in your precious little book, especially Gavin. And that is a promise. I always keep my promises." Did I mention I disliked him with all my gut? He soon backed away and stopped pinning me up against the wall.

Dragging my feet, I walked out to Trish's car. Internally I was bubbling bubbles of anger because of that stupid, jerky blond. Uh what's his problem anyway? This guy is making me call him... Wait hold on I don't even know his name. So I'm being blackmailed by a stranger whose name is unknown to me.

"Hey, did you find your book?" Trish said interrupting my thoughts as I got into the passenger seat.

"You could say something like that." I muttered. I did find it, but it's not currently in my possession and being used as leverage.

"Is everything okay? What's a nice way to put it, you look, well really ticked off?" Trish said as politely as she could as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yup everything is just fine." I took a deep breath. "Everything is just peachy. Perfectly peachy. I just want to go home. Today has probably been the worst day of my life." I would write about my horrible day in my diary, but oh ya I remember it is with that evil, mean stranger!

"Look on the bright side, at least it can't get any worse?" Trish said in a attempt to cheer me up, I think.

I could not help, but chuckle. "I guess that is true." We both laughed for a bit until my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I said confused to who exactly was calling me.

"Hey is this Ally? It's Austin. Here, well let us say the holder of something precious to her." That voice and cockiness resembled the voice of the stranger who is blackmailing me.

I began to panic. What should I say? "Uh she is currently dead now." I said in a horrible British accent that did not even really sound British. I quickly hung up and looked outside the window.

"Trish drive." I said completely paranoid and curious on how he even got my number.

"Who was on the phone? Also why did your expression change from a freaking out Ally to angry Ally and back to freaking out Ally?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later just please start driving." I begged. Lucky for me, she did not ask any more questions. She just placed her foot on the peddle and started to drive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Austin and Ally.**

Phew! There was no current sign of my blackmailer. Okay this is a good sign. A really good, no great sign. Magnificent even. Maybe I could actually make it through the rest of the day without seeing him. Yes, this plan could definitely work. No, it will work. I just have to get my books from my locker, go meet up with Trish in the library, so we could then head home and then I am in the clear.

I grabbed my books cheerfully humming to the tune of _Weightless_ by_ All Time Low_. I was going to make it through this day without seeing that evil blackmailer. I could not be any happier.

"I never knew you listen to All Time Low. Or that my maid has a nice voice humming voice." I heard some one whisper in my ear behind from me.

No! I was so close. It was probably a little presumptuous thinking that I could avoid him forever. But you cannot blame a girl from trying. "Can you please back away. You are invading my personal space." I muttered.

He did not move. He just continued whispering in my ear. "It's good to see you and that you are not actually dead." From that moment on I knew I was in trouble.

I turned around so we could be face to face. Ultimately it was a bad idea because I noticed how close we again in proximity. "Well you see it's actually a really funny story." I laughed nervously. "I was dead yesterday. Actually I still am dead today. I am just a ghost. Oooohhh scary. You should probably run. You know what they say, being too close to a dead person is bad luck." That is a believable lie, right?

"No one says that." He said inching a bit closer to my face while I took a step back.

"Really. I could have sworn I heard a ton and I mean a ton of people saying that well know saying that of course was not made up on the spot to use as an excuse to get away from you." Why must I always crack under pressure? Maybe he would not notice.

"Well let me inform you, you're wrong. You do remember what I told you yesterday about obeying me?" Do I lie or just come clean at this point? His chocolate brown eyes were staring right into mine.

I sighed in slight frustration. "Yes, I have to answer the phone and obey all your orders unless I want my diary to be published to the whole entire school. I got the memo."

"Good! You listened." He patted me on the head. Was he treating me like a dog now? "You are very lucky I'm such a forgiving person so I'll let it slide this time. But next time there will be a punishment. Understood?" He said with his infamous smirk that he seemed to show 85% of the time, maybe more.

If he truly was someone capable of the ability to forgive he would not have any use in using my diary as leverage for his own personal amusement.

I reluctantly nodded my head, then looked down at my brown boots instead of his face.

"Good, now I'll met you at met you after school in front of my locker. I have my first assignment for you my little personal maid." He bopped my nose and move back just an inch little bit.

"Actually I already have plans after school." I said now looking back up at him again.

"Then cancel them."

The world most certainly does not revolve around him. I do not want to cancel my plans that have already been made in advance just so he could order me around to do his dirty work. The plans that were already made were very important.

"Sorry, they are just too important to my best friend." Okay that was actually a lie, but I did not want to spend any more time with Austin. I did not know much about him, just that he scared me slightly, but I hate showing fear. Plus Trish would not like me ditching her to be ordered by some random boy.

"So you are telling me if I could get your best friend to drop your plans then you would come with me instead of her." He clearly has never met Trish. She could be very scary when she wants to be and even when she doesn't want or mean to. But I did not know what to say. Oh fudgesiclesticks; how I wished I wasn't in this current situation.

"Uh sure, but you cannot so I'm just going to go." I slipped underneath his arm and began to walk backwards. "Well I better go." I said nervously walking backwards so I was still able to face him. After a few more steps I turned around and ran to the library where I found Trish sitting by our usual table.

Yes, the school does have a no eating inside the library, but it's never followed. I'll admit I'm not usually one to break or bend the rules, but that rule was my exception. Besides out librarian pays little attention to anyone whose inside. She is always too busy trying to catch up on her latest Soap-Opera drama.

"Hey." I said making sure there was not a single trace of Austin.

"You seem on the edge. Is everything okay?" She asked as she placed the teen vogue magazine she was currently reading down.

"Well I'm kinda of hiding from…Eep!" I never finished my sentence. I jut ended up ducking underneath the table Trish and I were sitting.

Trish's face was filled of full utter confusion. Unaware of what was happening or why her best friend was currently hiding underneath a unsanitary table with disgusting gum that might be older then me or this school.

"You see to make a wired and complicated story short, I will say this, I am currently being blackmailed by him." I pointed to Austin.

It looked at if Trish's eyes were going to bulge out of her head. "You mean the Mr. Popular of our school? Star basketball player, true romantic, plus a musical genius and every part of him is sculpted to perfection?" She said dreamily.

"I thought he was just a normal kind at our school or a complete sadist. Maybe a mixture of both." I stated in a low voice so he could not hear.

"Well maybe you would have noticed he is not neither on of those. I blame all those books you read. They make you completely oblivious to reality."

"Well I'm sorry I find books a tad more interesting then reality and oh boy he is walking this way." I started chewing the ends of my hair and going straight into panic mode.

I am not too sure if Trish just felt sorry for me or wanted to comfort me by her words. "Don't worry Ally I've got your back."

Austin started walking toward us and scorched down to meet my eyes. "I found you."

"I am a ghost?" I said. Making it sound more like a question. I could see both Trish and Austin's face. They both looked slightly confused at my response.

"I thought we already went over this you are not dead." He said rubbing his forehead for a moment. He forcefully dragged me from under the table and on to my two feet.

"Wait, you cannott just take Ally." Trish said in a stern voice. Yes! This is one of the million reasons she is my best friend!

I knew with her I would be safe from the wrath of that jerk. Haha, most people are scared of Trish. I am positive Austin is no exception to that rule.

"Excuse me?" Austin said removing his Ray Band sunglasses from his face. "Trish is it? You do know who I am right?" I saw him give us both a grin.

"Look it does not matter! She clearly stated you cannot take me with you. Trish and I have plans after school together so bye."

"What I did not say that. Trust me. She would love to hang out with you after school. I mean you would just have to have her home by ten. That's her curfew."

"What?"

"Thanks Trish. Come on sweetie." Austin said pulling me by my arm.

"Trish help!" I tried protesting, but now one, not even Tish seem to care or even realized I was being dragged against my will.

"Have fun Ally, please don't come back pregnant." She waved cheerfully.

We were now in his car driving to his house according to him. Surprisingly the drive was only approximately ten minutes. Though that was not the most surprising part. The most surprising part was that we lived next door to each other.

"We're here." He said removing the keys from the ignition. This has to be a prank or something.

"How come I never noticed we lived next door to each other? I think I would have noticed. I lived here basically my whole entire life." I said as I got out of the car.

"I would have thought you also would have noticed, but it seems like you never did. I have lived in this house for over 2 years now. For a girl on the honor roll you are not very observant." I could see his smirking insult.

"Well it's not technically my fault. It's also partially your fault for not making it more obvious that you live next door to me." It's not my fault I am not a nosey neighbor. Well technically I don't even know half the people that live in my neighborhood, but that beside the point.

"I walk out of my house everyday to go to school plus I come back home. I don't know how I could be anymore obvious. Your were bound to see me at some point, yet you just never did." He said in an obvious tone.

"Well maybe we were never ever suppose to interact or have a single conversation with one another. That could have been our fate, but no you just had to screw everything up with this whole blackmailing business. Plus you want to know what happens when people try to change fate? They end up dead! Just read Oedipus Rex!"

"Are comparing me to a geek tragedy? The one where the main character doesn't technically die?"

"Is that the only thing you go from my whole rant?"

"Basically." He unlocked his front door so we could enter.

"Unbelievable." I said in a low voice.

"Well are you ready to get started on your first task, my personal maid?" Those were word I had never wanted to hear escaping his lips, the sent a cold shiver up my spine.

* * *

**I would love for you guys to guess what Austin's first task for Ally would be, plus I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Let us get started." Austin said as he trapped me by the nearest wall. His right arm was just above my head, while his left hand prevented me from running or really just going anywhere. There he stood towering over me, tall and mighty, looking down on me while I started slipping down with my eyes shut tight. I had hoped that the dark wooden floors would swallow me up faster then quick sand. Though that seems to be only wishful thinking since I still stood there in the same room, with that tyrant of a blackmailer, and very little space in between us.

A small shriek escaped from my mouth. He was so close. Closer then I would ever imagine to be with him. Closer then I would ever want the opposite gender to be. "Did you know from 1814 to 1830 the Kingdom of France's flag was plane white?" I screamed with my eyes still closed tight shut.

There were a few seconds of silence that passed by, and then a chuckled was heard. My eyes opened one by one. Austin had removed his arms and was now on his back chuckling.

I stared at him. "What's so funny?" He tried calming himself down, but that task seemed to be impossible. "Stop laughing I am being serious!" I screamed.

He was still laughing so hard that now tears seemed to be falling out from his eyes. He apologized and wiped away the tear that slipped from his brown orbs. "I am sorry that was just-"

"What? Look I know it's wired, but I just needed to say something to create some space between us. Sometimes when I cannot figure out the words to say I end up throwing out a random fact. Like, did you know that the longest game of Monopoly lasted for 70 straight days?"

"Wow. Sorry it's just that your facts were, well, unexpected and adorable in one way or another." I could feel the heat in my cheeks begin to rise.

What is up with this guy? First he blackmails me and threatens to publicize my diary. Now he decides calls me adorable. This guy has serious problems, and might be bipolar.

Within an instant I snapped out of my thoughts. "Look I hope you didn't make me come here just to tease me?" I said turning my head to the left to avoid making eye contact with him.

Without even needing to see his face, I could already tell a lopsided grin was beginning to appear on his face. "Your right." I looked back at him and noticed he had already got up and started walking away.

"Aren't you coming?" He had not turned back to look at me, but stopped walking. What were his true intentions? His voice brought me out of my questioning state of mind. "Are your feet not working?" He now turned around and walked back to me and bent down so were both at eye level. "Do you want me to carry you? If so, my services are not cheap. Plus you should be doing what ever you can to get on my good side since I have your little diary with all your secrets."

"Jerk." I muttered quietly underneath my breath as he started walking away.

"I heard that." He screamed. This boy had the ears of a bat. Quickly, I stood up got and followed after him.

* * *

"Hear you go." He easily tossed me a closed and heavy trash bag. It threw me off my balance and almost made me land on the ground.

"What the heck is in here? A dead body?" It took all me efforts not to give into the weight of the bag and fall down on the ground. I was already holding it with both hand, but the weight seemed to surpass my limit of how much I could handle carrying.

He seemed to be amused with my struggle and laughed instead of apologizing or offering to carry it. "Why would I have a dead body in that bag?"

"Let just say you're like a demon that most likely gets joy from others misery. So the fact that you might kill someone for your own pleasure does not exactly shock me." I nonchalantly stated.

"I see your point. Now that you know my what is really in the bag you can imagine what I need you to do, right?" He leaned in closer while I leaned back slightly. "Hide the body."

My eyes began to grow wide with terror. I dropped the bag and quickly opened it up. Though no body was actually inside, the stench of one was surely present. I quickly pinched my nose in hopes to block out the horrific smell.

"I was only kidding. You are way too gullible. Think seriously; if I did kill someone I would not easily hand him or her evidence to blackmail me with. I suppose I can not exactly expect you to understand since you placed yourself in this predicament."

Out of anger I quickly let go of my nose. "I didn't exactly give you my book and ask you to blackmail me you jerk. You could have been like any dissent person and just give me back my diary." I was so angry I forgot about the smell, but within seconds I quickly remembered and covered my nose. "Why does that bag even smell so bad?"

The smell did not seem to bother him slightly. He just continued to talk without even covering his nose. "Well that is the smell of 24 guys who work hard and sweat, a lot. Your first task is to clean them by Friday." His demonic smirk was plaster on his god-like face.

"What makes you think I'll even do any of this?"

"Three words, your diary's secrets." I had no comeback or response. My brain was only currently filled with facts, which seemed useless in this situation. "Well that's all for today, your free to leave."

"What no help you with your homework?" Yes! One point for me, take that!

"Of course not. I have seen your grade. You would not be able to help me." He had already grabbed the bag and was walking me out the door.

Just as he was about to close I stopped him. "What do you mean, I'm on the honor roll, one of the school's golden students. Their top student."

"That's all true, but your only one of their top students. I believe there always someone who seems to score higher then you on every test." He smirk one again while I just looked at him. He took opportunity to close the door.

* * *

The first thing I did when I got home was head to Ethan's room, or man cave according to him. He was there, sitting by his desk. Just working on his homework like always usual.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"Work called again." Ethan said not even taking a second to look at me. All his attention seemed to be placed on his homework.

I sighed with slight frustration and ran my thin fingers through my brown waves. "It's not healthy for her to continue to overwork herself. She needs to take a break and actually rest."

My mother works long hours plus overtime just to support my brother and me. Not once have I ever not heard a complaint fall from her mouth. She always seems to carry a smile oh her face. On top of that she always tries to be a mother and father figure to the both of us.

"She doesn't have much of a choice since everything that happen with dad. You know the predicament we are all in."

I couldn't help, but clutch my fist with the mention of my mother's former counter part. We never really spoke much about him.

"I know. I just wish she didn't have to." I said wishing I could help my mother.

"We both do." Ethan said while still placing all or at least the majority of it on his attention on his homework.

I started to head out his room so he could concentrate and I would no longer be an unwanted distraction. "I better go hit the books and study. I can not afford to fail my Romantic poets quiz." I said almost walking out.

"Hey Ally, before you leave where were you anyway? You usually come straight home after school. Even when you go somewhere you always usually call me." My brother was a very nosy person. Well at least when it comes to me, he is. Constantly thinking one of these days my rebellious side will be out leashed and then I'll wreak destruction all over.

"Oh sorry. I forgot to call you I guess. Don't worry I was just next door." I said casually.

Ethan finally turned around to become face to face with me. "You mean at Austin's house, the guy that lives right next door to us. The Mr. Popular of your school?" He asked while looking at me intensely, his eyes grew wide with anticipation for my answer.

"Was I the only one who didn't know who he was exactly?" I asked while scratching the side left side of my head.

Ethan looked at me like I was crazy. "I can't believe you never heard of him. He is practically a grand legend at your school. Currently living alone, which I suspect you probably figured out and if not, well congrats, you just figured it out now. He's your school's star basketball player, plus he is like a musical prodigy. Did I mention he also has the best hair?" The way my brother explained Austin was with the same expression and energy he had when he talked about comic books. And he loves his comic books.

"Well he certainly is active." I said, not know what exactly to even say.

Ethan gave me a small smile. "And your dream guy." He said making kissy faces at me.

"Lies Ethan!" I ran towards his bed to grab one of his pillows and threw it at him. He unfortunately caught it and started laughed.

"Next time you decide to throw a pillow at me toss the superman pillow if you want to start a pillow war with me. My Avengers pillow is a novelty item." He held it close to himself and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You do know that was a knock off right?" I said knowing how to pop his bubble.

"Hey, not many people know that." He said still hugging it tight.

"Your such a dork." I jokingly teased before walking out.

"Ya, says the girl who probably read all the books in the library." I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at his comeback. I may not have perfect family, but hey I am pretty lucky.

* * *

**So what are your opinions on the chapter? I'm sorry for making you guys wait for an update from this point I will do my best to update at least once a week. I really am thankful to all those reviewing, favoring, and following, even those who are silent reading!**

**Question: What's the current song stuck in your head?**

**Currently at this very moment it is Body Bag by Hit the Lights. I think that's all because of the line I wrote in this story about the dead body part. The only line I have stuck in my head is "Your gonna need a body bag" and yet I don't know why. Probably because Ally mentioned the dead body. Anyway sorry for that wired little peak inside my thoughts. **

**Don't forget to leave your answers as a review and your thoughts and feelings on this story, and I'll start doing shout out in the next chapter.**

**I want to thank those who reviewed on this chapter and responded to the last chapter's question: **

**StoryandSongwriter101, Diva333829, MkStoryLover (for the review of the story), Fan 1**

**A special thanks to those who review on my previous chapters, the ones that were unedited and written close to a year ago, (guys I am getting better at updating) anyway thanks to:**

**guest, XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX, Louder4life, R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx, OmbreSkies, Ross's Juliet, RomanceBookery, SkinnyJeansNLattes, mahomie74life, Margarert Clarie Johnson, slne13u, sephorah1y2, and **

**Have a nice day and stay adorkable. But if you are ready this a night then have a nice night. Though if reading this in the afternoons suppose you must look foward to a good afternoon. Just enjoy life!**


	4. Chapter 3

I lazily dragged my black converses to English. Where I took my usual seat behind my curly haired best friend. Without really thinking I plopped the bag beside my desk and buried face within my arms. Letting my wavy chestnut brown hair cascade in front of my face

"Hey…Als." Trish greeted me.

I slowly lifted my head and moved the hair away from my face. A small shriek of horror escaped her over glossed lips. "What happened to you? You look horrible? You look like the Grudge's child."

"Great that is exactly the compliment I have been dreaming to hear all my life."

"Gosh little sleep brings out a very sarcastic Ally." Trish said trying her best to make a joke. Though I just stared at her with my brown eyes. "I never meant to say you look horrible. Sleep just clearly does wonders on you." She bit her tongue clearly realizing she was not making me feel any better. "Again not take it as an insult just as one very truthful comment?" She smiled though my expression still stayed cold. "What is the bag?" She asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"A dead body." My comment meant to come out like a joke though it most likely sounded more like a statement since Trish just stared at me. 

"I feel like I failed that test." I said walking out of class like a zombie.

"That might be due to the fact you probably spent a lot of time studying too much and over studying," Trish said. If only she knew I planned on getting a good night sleep, but because of Austin that plan was only a dream.

Looking to my left as I exited Lawrence's class I spotted the basketball team. Every one was wearing their team shirt and laughing with one another. Amongst the group I saw the infamous Austin. I do not know if it was the lack of sleep I got or the fact that Austin was blackmailing me, but I stormed over there before I even realized what I was doing.

"Austin." I screamed as I threw the black trash bag at him. Well, it was actually more like an attempt. Due to the fact that the bag seemed to have weighed as much as a person, the bag did not make it very far. I barely even flew a few inches.

The whole team stopped their chitchat and turned to my direction. Austin looked over and smirked, which only make the anger inside of me increase. He casually walked towards the black bag. Once he opened it up and spotted all the clean jerseys he threw the bag to his teammates.

"Hey, I'll talk to you guys later," Austin said giving a complicated handshake and fist bump to a few of his buddies.

"Come on follow me." He whispered in my ear sending a cold shiver down my spine. I reluctantly followed him.

To my surprise, he led me into the janitor's closet. His excuse for coming here was because of this way no one would bother us. According to him, it would also prevent us from disturbing anyone if I screamed in his face.

I did my best to keep calm and take many deep breaths as I leaned against the wall. I refuse for him to get the better of me. There is barely any energy running through my body and I am not going to waste any on him.

"I need you to accompany me this weekend. There are a few earns I need to pick up tomorrow." He said.

I could not help, but to scoff at his ridiculous request. Did he just assume I was going to say and do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted? "Sorry, I can't"

"I wasn't really asking."

"Well, I wasn't really agreeing."

"Right, I suspect you want Gavin to enjoy reading all about how you use to stare at him all through biology class?" I forgot that is the one reason why he gets to dictate what I do. I completely forgot the true reason why I am so angry; I am being blackmailed!

"Did you read more of my diary?"

"There is some pretty juicy stuff in there. My favorite is this one part when you were 13 and-"

"Do not talk about it."

**Sooo….how is everyone doing? It has been really hot where I live. Okay so maybe I should address the elephant in the room. It has been a while since I have updated. For that, I apologize. I am not going to give you a load, but I will tell you I am back. And plan to start updating definitely more frequently. And not make you all wait so long for an update. **

**Question: What is your favorite season?**

** Personally, I am a sucker for winter. I love the cold weather. Not such a big fan of the heat. **

**Shout everyone who reviewed on chapter 3: **

Louder4life

arianapa1216

Ross's Juliet

slne13u

rausllyr5xo

StoryandSongwriter101

partofthecrowd

Diva33829

Dez as a girl

Keke3011

madimaggg

Ashley

LikeSoInLove

Guest

**Thanks for all the reviews and all those who favorite and follow this story. Please continue to review. I really do enjoy reading everyone's reviews and hope you wall continue reviewing following and favoring this story. I try updating sooner. I know I said that last time, but this time I know I mean it. I hope you all enjoy.  
**


End file.
